Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Ben 10)
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, or Ben Tennyson, or Ben 10, is the Anchor for the Ben 10 portion of the Loops, this includes the original Ben 10 series, Ben 10 Alien Force, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, and Ben 10 Omniverse. His Loop is far from peaceful and, due to several instances of time travel, Ben tends to stick close to baseline. Description At the normal start of his Loop, Ben is a ten year old boy with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black and white T-shirt and a clunky looking green and black watch known as the Omnitrix, during the Alien Force to Omniverse portion of the Loops, Ben is between fifteen and sixteen, wears a green jacket, or a green and black T-shirt, and a either a Green Omnitrix or Ultimatrix, or a white and green Omnitrix. Ben is a fun loving boy and he's always up for a challenge. Ben is willing to help anyone if they ask, even his worst enemies, although he may no longer extend that courtesy to Vilgax. The Omnimatrix is a highly advanced (In Loop level twenty) Piece of Galvan technology, it is capable of turning the wearer into a member of anyone of 1,000,911 alien species, it was invented by the Galvan Azmuth, and his assistant Myaxx, the prototype of the Omnimatrix (Used in Ben 10 and Alien Force) was glitchier than the newest version, and the Ultimatrix was capable of transforming the wearer into the "Ultimate evolution" of any given alien. Both of these versions were dependent on the Codon Stream, a planet wide computer that held the DNA of all species within the Omnitrix, and were merely wireless receivers. The new Omnimatrix however stores all the DNA in a computerized version within itself, independent of the Codon Stream. History Not much is known about Ben's early Loops, although it is known that he keeps close to Baseline due to time travel related incidents, also, instead of using a new Omnitrix every new Loop, Ben tends to keep one in his Subspace pocket, storing the extras in his subspace pocket to lend to others what his personal Omnitrix is capable of doing compared to a regular watch is unknown. Ben often tries to keep threats such as Aggregor, Vilgax and Zs'Skayr from creeping up by stopping them before they get started. He is unable to do this with Daigon. Over the loops, Ben has learned the do's and don'ts of Omnitrix removal and safety, having had several incidents where two Omnitrix's collide causing him to go to Punishment loops just short of Eiken. One known variant of them are Musical Loops, loops in which everyone communicates by singing, and only by singing. Abilities *'Bearer of the Omnitrix': The Omnitrix has a wide range of functions, it's main being the transformation function. **'Transformation': While wearing the Omnitrix Ben is able to transform into any alien within the Omnitrix's data-banks, this gives him a wide range of abilities ranging from flight and super strength, to crystalkinesis and chronopathy, and literally everything in between. It cannot turn him into aliens that lack DNA of some sort, meaning pure energy beings and most types of spirits are out. **'Peace keeping': The Omnitrix was designed to allow the wearer to walk a mile in the shoes of another being, not as a weapon of war. **'Azmuth's Arc': The Omnitrix is capable of resurrecting any species within its data-banks in the event of a mass extinction, this function has yet to be used. **'Life Lock': In this setting, the wearer is locked in a specific form until the lock is deactivated, it is dangerous to use often. **'DNA Scanner': The Omnitrix can scan the DNA of any alien not in its database, it can also track down unregistered aliens, including species from other Loops. **'Genetic Repair': The original Omnitrix had the ability to repair genetic damage to a being, or even an entire species, undoing mutation caused recently or, in the case of the Highbreed, caused over generations. **'Ultimate Forms': Ben is able, in certain circumstances, is able to evolve his alien forms into hyper evolved combat versions of them. He is able to do this to all his aliens, except Alien X. Attempting this will send Ben straight to Eiken. ***'Personnel Omnitrix': Ben's personnel Omnitrix has all the functions of the two Omnitrix's, as well as the Ultimatrix, and contains the DNA of many more than the Baseline 1,000,911 Species. Ben uses the Scan Function to collect DNA from every sapient species he encounters. * Subspace Pocket: Ben has the ability to store objects in subspace and keep them between Loops, he does this with his personal Omnitrix every Loop along with additional Omnitrixes. *'Positive Outlook/attitude': Even when things look bleakest, Ben isn't one to give up, and if he does, he won't stay down for long. *'Spontaneous learning/Understanding': Often times, Ben is able to learn on the fly when it comes to important details and activities. *'Eidetic memory': Possibly a side effect of transformations into Grey Matter and Brainstorm, Ben is seemingly able to remember long lists of directions and codes, as well as recalling past events from some time ago quite accurately. Heatblast.png|Pyronite (Heatblast) Diamondhead.png|Petrosapien (Diamondhead) Wildmutt.jpg|Vulpimancer (Wildmutt) UltimateWildmutt.png|Ultimate Wildmutt FourArms.png|Tetramand (Four Arms) Xlr8.png|Kinecleran (XLR8) Grey Matter.png|Galvan (Grey Matter) Stinkfly.png|Lepidopterran (Stinkfly) Upgrade.PNG|Galvanic Mechamorph (Upgrade) Ripjaws.png|Piscciss Volant (Ripjaws) Ghostfreak.png|Ectonurite (Ghostfreak) Cannonbolt.png|Arburian Pelarota (Cannonbolt) Ultimate_Cannonbolt.jpg|Ultimate Cannonbolt img-thing.jpg|Florauna (Wildvine) Benwolf.jpg|Loboan (Blitzwolfer) Benmummy.png|Thep Khufan (Snare-oh) thKD507KWE.jpg|Transylian (Frankenstrike) Eyeguy.PNG|Opticoid (Eye Guy) Ditto_(Ben_10).png|Splixson (Ditto) Way-Big-ben-10-ultimate-alien-26570587-270-705.jpg|To'kustar (Way Big) UltimateWayBig.png|Ultimate Way Big Upchuck_origi.jpg|Gourmand (Upchuck) Arcticguana_render.png|Polar Manzardill (Arcticguana) 41-Buzzshock.jpg|Nosedeenian (Buzzshock) Spitter.jpg|Spheroid (Spitter) FeedBack!!!.jpg|Conductoid (Feedback) Swampfire2.png|Methanosian (Swampfire) Ultimateswampfire.png|Ultimate Swampfire EchoEcho.png|Sonorosian (Echo Echo) UltimateEchoEcho.png|Ultimate Echo Echo Humungousaur.png|Vaxasaurian (Humungousaur) UltimateHumungousaur.png|Ultimate Humungousaur Spidermonkey.png|Arachnichimp (Spidermonkey) Ultimatespidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey Bigchill.png|Necrofriggian (Big Chill) UltimateBigChill.png|Ultimate Big Chill Jetray.png|Aerophibian (Jetray) Chromastone.png|Crystalsapien (Chromastone) Brainstorm.png|Cerebrocrustacean (Brainstorm) Goop.png|Polymorph (Goop) AlienX.png|Celestialsapien (Alien X) Lodestar.png|Biosovortian (Lodestar) Rath.png|Appoplexian (Rath) Nanomech.png|Nanochip/human Hybrid (Nanomech) Waterhazard.png|Orishan (Water Hazard) AmpFibian.png|Amperi (AmpFibian) Armodrillo.PNG|Talpaedan (Armodrillo) Terraspin.png|Geochelone Aerio (Terraspin) NRG(armor).png|Prypiatosian-B (NRG) *sealed NRG(TrueForm).jpg|Prypiatosian-B (NRG) *unbound Fasttrack.png|Citrakayah (Fasttrack) ChamAlien.png|Merlinisapien (ChamAlien) Shocksquatch.png|Gimlinopithecus (Shocksquatch) Clockwork.png|Chronosapien (Clockwork) Eatle.png|Eatle JuryRigg.png|Jury Rigg Bloxx.png|Segmentasapien (Bloxx) Gravattack.png|Galilean (Gravattack) Crashhopper.png|Crashhopper Ballweevil.png|Ball Weevil Walkatrout.png|Ickthyperambuloid (Walkatrout) Peskydust.png|Nemuina (Pesky Dust) Mole-Stache.png|Mole-Stache TheWorst.png|Atrocian (The Worst) KickenHawk.png|Kickin Hawk Toepick.png|Toepick Astrodactyl.png|Astrodactyl Bullfrag.png|Incursean (Bullfrag) Atomix.png|Atomix Gutrot.png|Gutrot Whampire.png|Vladat (Whampire) Relationships Gwendolyn Tennyson: Ben's cousin and one of his closest friends, they've known each other since they were kids and, while they picked on each when they were younger, and still do, the two act more like brother and sister and trust each other with their lives. Kevin Ethan Levin: Ben's former nemesis turned ally turned friend, Kevin and Ben have a brotherly relationship and Ben has even risked the fate of the world to save Kevin. Max Tennyson: Ben's grandfather, a role model and guide for Ben growing up and the one who introduced him to the galaxy as a whole, despite beginning Looping after his grandson their relationship has hardly changed at all. Azmuth: While he doesn't show it much, Ben has a lot of respect for the creator of the Omnitrix and counts him as a friend, it is thought that Azmuth feels the same towards the bearer of the Omnitrix, although he's never said it. Rook Blanko: Ben's Revonnahgander partner, originally, Ben was upset about getting assigned a partner, saying he didn't need one, but soon, he began to like Rook, admitting that he was glad for his help and that he counted him as a friend. Ken and Gwen Tennyson: 'Ben's occasional future son and daughter, they hail from a possible future where he is Ben Ten Thousand. Granted, their irregular existences leaves Ben to act less like a father, and more like a brother. Neither are looping at the moment. '''Necrofriggian Children: '''Laid during a period where Ben's ''Big Chill form temporarily took over Ben's mind, these fourteen cute little critters are also Ben's children, and proof of his claim to motherhood. Yes, really. '''Zac Saturday: The Anchor of the Secret Saturday's Loops met Ben in Baseline, and the two get along rather well, understandable as they meet up most every Loop, often by choice more than necessity. Vilgax: Ben's archenemy, Ben has been fighting Vilgax since he was ten and continues to this very day, although having been beaten by Ben more times than he cares to count, Vilgax keeps coming back to try and defeat him and take the Omnitrix, needless to say, no one really likes Vilgax and the most he has is a begruged respect for Ben, and vice versa. Ironically, Ben is, in a Karmic way, the cause of Vilgax looping. Ben was the leader of the failed attempt to keep Vilgax labled a MLE Rex Salazar: Ben met the anchor of the Generator Rex Loops when an interdimensional portal connected their worlds in Baseline, while originally at odds the two quickly set aside their differences to stop a great threat to Rex's world, Ben and Rex seem to enjoy each others company, often engaging in friendly competitions whenever they meet. Loopers in general: Ben, having gone through quite a lot in his baseline, has gained some respect from other Loopers, he doesn't brag as much as he did in baseline but, having saved the universe at least four times baseline, and having to repeat this most every Loop, it adds up. Category:Characters Category:Anchor Category:Looper